One and many
by Terrandefender
Summary: One does not simply put on the fierce deity mask... Things are never that simple...


_**Ok, my first fanfic, I don't own anything, please leave constructive feedback which I will need if I want to write longer stuff, blah blah blah blah, you know the drill...**_

_**Nah, but seriously, thanks for taking the time to try this...**_

Link briefly wondered what he should do. Despite all his experiences he had gained in Hyrule(fighting re-animated corpses, killing house sized spiders, smashing dragons with hammers, so on and so forth), he was not prepared for the day when he would fight a crazy feminine demon who laughed in a psychopathic manner, running away and dancing(he honestly coulden't tell the difference) from him as they fought. None of his weapons seemed to do any kind damage to Majora, and, even worse, it seemed as if Majora wasn't even worried about him. She continued to dance and jump around, making no attempt to attack or even hinder Li...  
_Thrack_!  
One of Majora's... tentacles?(don't want to know...) whipped Link across his chest, sending the boy flying across the odd arena, landing in a heap at the opposite side of the room. He got to his knees, silently cursing himself for letting his guard down, when he noticed the the mask which had fallen out of his belt.  
Not just any mask...  
It was the fierce deity mask...  
Link held the mask in his hand, regarding it as if it was a piece of rotten fruit. The mask radiated some kind of dark energy, the same kind of energy that could be felt present when one was around a creature such as Majora...or...that other guy who wanted the Triforce of Power...yeah...that guy...  
In her peaceful child form, Majora had given this mask to Link, asking him to put it on so that they may 'play'... Whatever 'play' meant in Majora's dictonary of doom and gloom and stuff...  
Link considered his options. He could put the mask on, like Majora had invited him to, but that was such a ridiculous no-go idea it was funny. Put on an evil mask radiating dark powers given to you by the very abomination you've been trying to destory?...  
Or, he could just continues trying in futility to harm Majora with his sword and bow.  
Both chances seemed to give him no chances of defeating Majora.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Link slipped the mask onto his face...

Having put on and taken off transformation masks enough times to know exactly what happened, Link was not surprised when his body exploded with pain. His entire torso seemed to stretching apart, and there was so much energy flowing through his body that Link nearly blacked out. He stumbled back slightly. Black dots danced before his eyes, accompanied by swirling little stars...stars?

Link felt as if another...presence...had invaded his mind.

_Do not resist..._

The message cut through his brain, clear and coherent.

_There will be no pain of you do not resist it..._

Link managed one single thought:  
'What?...'

This time, the response made more sense.  
_I am the fierce deity. For eons, I have been trapped within this horrid mask, waitin..._

'You were trapped in this mask? For eons? Wow...that sounds kinda boring...'  
Link sensed the a sneer...

_Pah! Regardless, now, I see somebody has decided to put on the mas..._

'That would be me.'

The goddesses trapped me within the mask, hoping I'd never see the light of day again... Little did they know, all it took to unlock my prison is for somebody to put on the mask...

_Now that the mask has been worn, I shall be free again, free to wreck havoc and do as I please!_

'Um?'

_Ah yes, unfortunately for you, it means your pathetic form will be dissolved so that I may rise again in my true form..._

Pain shot up Link's spine. He fell forward, somehow balancing himself in the last second.  
'Uh, can you,like, not do that?'

_Ha! Foolish boy. If you did not want this to happen, why did you put on the mask?_

'Yeah...you see, I need a way to fight Majora...'

_A mere boy wants to fight an almighty demon? I think I like you, boy, and how you do not see the foolishness of your ways. Perhaps I'll miss you afterwards..._

'There will be no 'afterwards' if I don't stop Majora...'

_You still do not understand, don't you? Demons, Majora and I, we are immortal. We cannot die. We are doomed to existence as long as it exists. Even the goddesses cannot do anything about it. Majora, as I imagine, is trying to destroy the world, isn't she?_

'What? How did you...'

_Even imprisoned, I see much_.

'If you know, why won't you help me stop her?'

_Why should I stop her? Our cause are the same, we destroy everything the gods hold dear. That is what we demons do. That is our purpose._

'But Majora will kill everybody!'

_And why would I care? Treat this as revenge. Do you have the slightest idea, what it's like, to be sealed by the gods within an _ornament visor _, for all of eternity?_

'You're not trapped...for eternity, anyway. I just let you out, you said it yourself. And the people of this land, they need help.'

_Help with what? Help to prolong this pain you call life? The goddesses, they care nothing for the inhabitants of this world. Every day, while trapped within this hatred mask, I weep for those people who must endure this 'life' the gods thrust upon them._

'You said you simply wanted to destroy them.'

You do not understand

'Those people want to live.'

Don't be stupid. They simply do not know of the kindness death brings.

'You can't prove that. If your immortal, then how would you know what its like to die?'

The fierce deity made no response for what seemed like an eternity.

_Even so, I am not the help you seek. I am your enemy, silly boy._

'Well, then maybe you should change sides.'  
Link sensed growing frustration at the edge of his mind.

_You are not worth my time. Give yourself up willingly, and there will be no pain._

'No.'

_Die in defiance then. Your end matters little to me anyway._

Link stumbled again. Darkness began to close in on his vision. His life, one of tragic events, flashed before his eyes. He saw Mido pushing him into the creek in Kokiri forest. He saw the Great Deku tree's final moments, Hyrule's fall and Ganondorf's rise, as well as Navi flying away from him...

The fierce deity laughed in mock humour and pity.  
_Such a life of pain. Why do you still hang on?_

Link was too busy staying upright to respond or to be angry at the fact that his personal memories were being accessed against his will.

_Why do you resist still? Why not just end your life of suffering?_

A scene of his meeting with Zelda came into view before Link. He found the energy to project one more thought

'There are...friends...happiness...things worth living for...'  
He recalled something Saria once said.  
'If life gives you a hundred things to cry about, then there will also be a thousand things to smile about.'

The fierce deity seemed(for crying out loud, he was not on the visible spectrum yet...) to calm down, allowing Link's thoughts to clear.

_Smile. I do not smile. We are not created to do such things._

'You can try. You'll love it. Just help me defeat Majora.'

_Pfft_.

'You never try to make life worth living?'

'_Life' does not apply to a creature such as myself, and neither does 'death'. We exist, therefore we are._

'That makes no sense.'

_Once again, you fail to understand. Maybe you are too young..._

'There will be plenty of time for us to understand each other...after we defeat Majora...'

This seemed to satisfy the fierce deity. Link's vision cleared. The pain subsided.

_Clearly, you are foolish beyond what my words can describe. Fine. Show me. Show me that life is worth living. In time, you will realise the errors of your own ways._

Link found a burst of energy. He gripped his sword(which had magically expanded to 5 times its original size). His body was his own, but not his own. He and the fierce deity were one. And they were together.

He, or rather, they raised the gigantic blade and charged at Majora.


End file.
